I've Found You
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Aliyana thought she lost him once, and despite her own self doubt, she wasn't going to lose him again. Secret Santa Fic for Mickey (I Am Hope Mikaelson)!


**A/N: Secret Santa gift for Mickey (I Am Hope Mikaelson)! This is her OC, I do not own Aliyana, and I hope I did her justice in this little fic (: Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _1864_

"No!" Aliyana screamed. The gunshot run in her ears, piercing what was left of her heart. Aliyana bunched up her skirt in her hands and raced over towards the source the shot managed to hit.

Her eyes were blurring from the tears that spilled down her cheeks. This was not meant to be happening; it was not meant to be like this.

She was supposed to be coming to speak to the love of her life, not watch as he and his brother be shot and killed. Her breathing became ragged and rapid with every step she took, but her steps were soon halted by another shot ringing through her ears.

Its pain not only sounded in her ears, but through her bodice as it was her that was hit this time. A single choked sob escaped Aliyana as blood as red as her hair seeped through her dress. She glanced up briefly, making a small step before falling to the ground.

Her fingers clenched through the dirt and grass while the pain continued to soar through her body. Aliyana cried out for help, but the thunderous movement of soldiers and townsfolk was the only thing to reply to her call.

' _Stefan...I have to get to Stefan_.'

Aliyana refused to believe that he was gone; she couldn't it to settle into her mind. If it were the last thing she did in this life, it was going to be to reach her beloved as she sought to do in the first place.

Gritting her teeth, Aliyana lifted her legs slowly and began to crawl towards the body that was only a mere feet away. The throbbing sensation continued while her blood drained from her body, but Aliyana pushed it away from her mind while she only had one goal in mind.

She was almost there, slowly yet steadily reaching her beloved. Her hand shakily touched his cheek; his eyes were wide with shock and his body lay still. Aliyana's lips quivered, and she collapsed on his chest right next to the hole that was shot in him.

It was fair to say that their hearts were both torn into because of these events. Aliyana knew he didn't care about Katherine anymore; he couldn't have. Not after the moments they shared…

Thinking of those moments brought fresh tears down her face. "It's not fair... _it's not fair_!" Aliyana sobbed for a few more moments and looked at his face, running a hand over his eyes to close them.

She felt her own life draining away from her as she leaned back on his chest. "I love you, Stefan Salvatore."

* * *

 _2017_

Staring at the sign, Aliyana gave a shaky breath. It had been over a century since she woke up to find herself alone and had to find her own way around things. During this entire time, she couldn't do anything but think of Stefan.

She heard rumors and stories about him becoming just as she did during her travels around the world (except he was worse), but nothing could keep her from thinking of _her_ Stefan. It was one of the main things that kept her going over the years.

Except Aliyana couldn't bring herself to actually step to him face to face. Yeah, she was being a coward and slightly hypocritical, but Aliyana couldn't help it. She didn't know if he still held any feelings for her or if there was anyone else in the picture, so it made her hesitant.

She was going to make herself meet him again; Aliyana had no choice as she still held something that he may want back.

Aliyana took a more steadier breath this time and made her way past the sign and towards the address she had been given.

0...0...0

She stepped onto the porch and looked at the simple mahogany door with gold trimmings. Aliyana raised her fist to knock on it, but she stopped herself.

"Buck up, Aliyana, you have to do this," she said to herself before taking a deep breath and knocked on the door softly.

She waited for a few seconds, tapping on her side. Her body froze when she heard that voice of his. "Who is it?" he called out.

Aliyana opened her mouth, but no words seem to come out. If she could sweat she would have done so at that moment, but that feeling of it was inside.

She could hear the steps approaching the door and could see the knob beginning to her. Aliyana was going to run, but her body was against her today. It was too late to do anything when the door opened and revealed the man of her dreams.

His light brown hair wasn't as slicked back as it used to be, but it was just as short. His jaw was squared as a curious look was in his green eyes. "Allie…"

The sound of her nickname passing through his lips made Aliyana leap towards him with her arms open wide. "Oh Stefan!" she said, wrapping her arms around his body.

He was really there; it was really, _really_ a reality for Aliyana.

And when Aliyana felt his arms go around her waist after a moment, she didn't give a damn what would happen afterwards; she had him right there and didn't plan on letting go.


End file.
